Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition is an upcoming 2015 video game and the third game released under the Disney INFINITY franchise. Similar to its predecessor, this game features another subsidiary-exclusive theme - Star Wars.June Cover Revealed – Disney Infinity 3.0 Characters Confirmed Playable All of the characters from the first two games are also compatible.Star Wars™ Joins Forces With Disney, Disney•Pixar And Marvel In The All-New Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Other characters *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Sebulba *Aayla Secura *Cad Bane *Plo Koon *Jar Jar Binks Play Sets *''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Inside Out'' *Unconfirmed Second Disney Originals Play Set *Unconfirmed Marvel Play Set Voice Cast ''Star Wars'' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka TanoAshley Eckstein Twitter (12:40 PM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan KenobiJames Arnold Taylor Twitter (11:58 AM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane - Yoda *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul *Catherine Taber - Princess Leia Organa *TBA - Luke Skywalker *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO Disney Originals *Josh Gad - Olaf *Ming-Na Wen - Fa Mulan *Amy Poehler - Joy *Lewis Black - Anger *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Mindy Kaling - Disgust *Bill Hader - Fear Marvel *Tom Kane - Ultron *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk Power Discs Unlike the ones for the first two games, Power Discs for the third game will not be available in blind packs, instead being available in packs of four each that show the discs and are labeled for different franchises. Release The game's Starter Pack is expected for release in fall 2015, for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Wii U. The software and base are included, along with the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, the figures of Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, and the web code for the play set. Downloads for the PC, iOS and Android will also be available. For players who already have a Starter Pack of the first two games, a digital download will be released, depending on if players plan to get the third game for the same game console due to different bases needed for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One.DISNEY INFINITY 3.0 DIGITAL VERSION CONFIRMED, U.K./IRELAND GETTING ‘BASELESS’ SOFTWARE RELEASE Additionally, there will be an individual release of the software in the United Kingdom and Ireland, with a special limited offer that allows players to get the Twilight of the Republic Play Set.Official Details On Disney Infinity 3.0 Besides the confirmed characters to date, additional figures and playsets will be announced in the coming months. Gallery Videos Announcement Trailer – Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Designing The Star Wars Toys For Disney Infinity 3.0 Trivia *Sam Flynn and Quorra were originally exclusives to the online version of Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition; however, due to popular demand, they were added as physical figures in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition. *This will be the first game in the series to cost only $64.99 which is $10 less from the previous two installments. References Category:Disney INFINITY Category:2015 video games Category:Upcoming Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Mobile games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Inside Out Category:Mulan Category:Tron Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Toy Story Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Aladdin Category:Cars Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Crossovers